Phonecall
by cloloveswah
Summary: Danny's phone call to Alice, set after S7E04. May add more phonecalls too... Rax and Danice... who knows!
1. Chapter 1

Danny smiled as he watched his daughter walk on ahead of him. Her eyes were scanning the empty house that was their home with an intelligent light. Danny simply stood stationary, watching her proudly, she'd grown up so much in the past three and a half years since she left. Matured into a beautiful, confident young woman and was a superb vet. He sighed, he'd love to have her back forever with Alice too. The three of them working together, making a difference. Just like old days. He sighed sadly... the old days. They seemed an eternity away now.

"Dad?"

Rosie's distinctive northern accent broke the silence and her father's musings. He looked up to see his daughter smiling softly at him.

"Why don't you go and give Alice a call?" Rosie asked him softly, "I'll do a little more DIY... I know it's not exactly..." Rosie looked around the study they were stood in, "Comfortable... but there's privacy well but for me any road."

Danny nodded, smiling. "Yeh, I'd like that... It's just... hard y'know."

"I know." Rosie confirmed, "But it's Team Trevanion until the end."

"Team Trevanion..." Danny agreed quietly. Rosie patted his shoulder before walking out, leaving him alone. Danny watched her leave before slowly lowering himself to the floor where a telephone sat. They only had it there for contact with Mara whilst they worked up at Leopards Den however, this time it would be getting used for an out call. A long distance out call.

Danny punched the number he'd gotten to know off by heart over the past couple of years, her mobile number. He sat, his head in one hand, awaiting with anticipation when the ring-ring tone stopped and he heard that rich Glaswegian tone that belonged to his wife. He wished she was here too, to see Rosie. She'd grown up even since the last time they saw her about eight months ago. He wished she was here to tell him what to do, help him through this mess. Fill in his blanks, complete the complicated jigsaw that his life, just as she always had done.

"Hello Mr Trevanion."

Danny felt himself grin as he heard her voice. The soft and tender Scottish tones, the natural rise and fall as she said his name in her silent, husky tone.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion, how are you today?" Danny replied finally finding his voice.

"I'm ok... tired." Alice admitted, "How about you? Busy?"

"Busy beyond belief." Danny sighed sadly, "It's hard at the minute y'know."

"Caroline can't still be on the rampage?" Alice asked, her tone raising slightly.

"Oh god Alice... she's worse. She and Dup have moved out... gone back to Clearwater. Apparently I am a traitor." Danny let his voice trail off as he bowed his head.

"Gone back to Clearwater?" Alice exclaimed, "This is crazy... I mean... you got Leopards Den back and you've been treating Dup right?"

"Not by Caroline's book and you know Alice yeh... It's a lower status and I'm trying to get Ed to warm to him, to accept him into the business. He did, Dup ruined the chance. He told me he'd take the blame... he didn't tell Caroline that though and now..." Danny sighed, "It's all falling apart."

"Well I'm sure Liv will keep you on the straight and narrow... what's she think of it all?" Alice asked unaware of what her question would pose.

"Liv isn't here." Danny spat, "She's gone to live at the bar with Fatani, work as a barmaid."

"What, so she's replaced Buhle?" Alice asked, her tone full of shock. It was obviously not what she was expecting of her step-daughter.

"I hope just in a job. Fatani is great but he's not the right man for Liv..." Danny sighed, "I wouldn't stand in their way but..."

"Yes you would." Alice laughed, "But seriously... FATANI? Liv? Together?"

"I dunno... Thabo and she were talking but with the moving in and the time together..." Danny sighed, "You're the woman..."

"Don't get me involved." Alice chuckled cutting him off, "So is it just you, Ed, Nomsa and Charlie now?"

Danny smiled to himself, he purposefully didn't speak.

"Don't tell me Charlotte's gone with them cos if she has..."

"No! Charlotte's amazing... no... there's another special girl back with her Dad..."

"ROSIE?" Alice laughed, "Oh my god! What?"

"Caroline rang her hoping she'd sort me out... not that I need it. Then the bush fire and we all ran in after Ed... and she..."

"BUSHFIRE?" Alice shouted, "What do you mean... ran in?"

"History was going to repeat itself Alice... I couldn't let that happen..."

"So you ran in after Ed?" Alice asked angrily annoyed that he'd placed himself in that situation. He knew the devastation that could cause and yet he'd ran in anyway.

"And Dup. Dup got burnt... Caroline blamed me." Danny continued.

"It's a good job we're thousands of miles apart cos I'd have kicked the three of you up the bloody arse for that." Alice warned, "I told you to be careful."

"I am being careful!" Danny protested knowing full well that he hadn't at all been careful. At the time he hadn't thought of the danger he put himself in or how it would affect his family. He just ran in, playing the hero... he sighed. Usually Alice reminded him he was in a family...

"That's not careful Danny!" Alice argued, "Anyway... tell me, how long is Rosie here for."

"A while... she was only here for a few days but she's offered to stay. I'm so proud of her... she's so grown up and mature. She's an amazing vet too... working with my daughter... it's amazing."

"She's an amazing young woman. Though what about her and Max?"

"She needs field experience and she wants to stay. To be honest, in a selfish kind of way I'm glad. I need her right now. She's the only person keeping me here... I'm ready to throw in the towel on this entire place."

"You sound like you're having a rough time..." Alice said softly, her heart aching with the simple fact she couldn't hug him, hold him, kiss him. Simply look after him. "I wish I could hug you right now."

"I wish that too." Danny sighed, "Still... least we can talk huh? How's Rowan?"

"He's battling through y'know. He's struggling with his rehab and physio. It's hard for him... keeps trying to get me to ring carers..."

"It's hard for him." Danny sighed, "His arm going to recover?"

"Don't know yet." Alice admitted quietly, obviously close to Rowan and not wanting to remind him of his condition.

"Poor man." Danny said softly, "And how about Baby T?"

"Baby T is going to be every bit as tall as their Daddy... and kicking me within an inch of my life!" Alice laughed before stopping and carrying on more nervously, "You know... I don't think I'm going to be back Danny... you'll come over won't you? For the birth?"

"Alice of course I will... nothing will keep me away." Danny promised, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. We made our baby together and we will welcome them into the world together. I'll be there to hold your hand."

Alice sniffled, wiping her eyes, "Danny..." She croaked before sniffling with a slight laugh, "See you made me cry... It was the tone..." She murmured, " I miss that tone."

"I miss you." Danny whispered, he too was beginning to choke up listening to the sound of his wife's tears. They'd been through so much together and the separation was beginning to take its toll. In the day it was ok... he could deal with it, but at nights? Loneliness consumed him. Lying in bed alone, sitting up alone, reading his book alone.

"I miss you too..." Alice replied equally as quietly; her voice hoarse with emotion. "I can't wait to be back with you. Long distance isn't quite the same."

"No it isn't..." Danny sighed, "It's one of my worries about Rosie. She insists Max'll be fine but..."

"We said we'd be fine?" Alice asked softly, understanding without any direct prompt what he was referring to. They'd both been confident they'd handle the time apart well and be ok as long as they could speak. It wasn't true though. Both missed each other immensely and although they carried on, it didn't stop them longing for one another.

"Exactly." Danny sighed, "Oh speak of the devil." He grinned as Rosie quietly walked into the room, he nodded at her and she bounded forward. "Want to speak to her?"

"Sure!" Alice grinned, "I love you Danny..."

Danny laughed, "I'll talk to you again after..."

"I know but I thought I'd tell you anyway..." Alice beamed.

"I love you too..." Danny smiled, "Here we go..."

"ALICE!" Rosie exclaimed into the phone as a small squeal came from both women. Danny smiled, standing up and heading into the kitchen to check the plumbing. Rosie had asked him earlier if he'd finish it off and he'd agreed. He figured a girly chat between his daughter and his wife could be mentally scarring and he thought it best to give them some space. After all, hovering over the call would only make Rosie and Alice wind him up pretending they were talking about him. He smiled, he knew them both so well.

**A/N – This didn't turn out as good as I wanted it too but meh... I may redo it when I have time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – This is going to be Rosie's phone call to Max after S7EP4**

Rosie watched as her Dad with a sullen expression and sad stance walked away to his bedroom. She sighed; she'd made the right decision. He may be a proud, stubborn man but she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't coping well. This latest blow had hit him hard. Dup was his best friend; her Dad needed him now. Rosie found it hard to believe that he'd allowed Caroline to move him so easily, then again... She could get Max to do most things she wanted and she knew Alice got her Dad to do things she wanted too. Still, that was when everyone was a happy family! It wasn't fair adding to his stress.

Rosie took a deep breath before walking to the phone. She needed to call her husband, tell him what she was actually doing. She shook her head, she knew he'd take it ok but still... long-distance wasn't what she'd imagined. _Does anyone?_ Her mind chided as her thoughts drifted to her father's earlier derogatory comment about long-distance relationships.

She quickly tapped in his number, her heart racing as she awaited an answer from him. The tone rang annoyingly as Rosie's breathing sped up. Eventually it stopped though and a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max." Rosie said, smiling at the sound of his voice. She was missing him now and they had been away from each other for a matter of days...

"How are you?" Max asked softly.

"Good... you?" Rosie answered hesitantly.

"Yeh, I'm good..." Max replied.

"Listen Max..." Rosie began but before she could even end she heard his sigh,

"You're staying aren't you?" Max asked her, knowing full well that she was. He knew that she loved her family and was loyal to them. It was one of the things he loved about her. Didn't mean he wouldn't miss her like hell though.

"Yes." Rosie admitted quietly.

Both people were quiet for a few moments taking the information in. Rosie wiped away a tear as Max tried to swallow the lump that had resided in his throat. It was she, who eventually broke the silence.

"I just... I have to Max."

"I know... that bad huh?" Max replied, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Yep... It's a mess Max. I can't leave my Dad alone to this. I'd do nothing but worry. Caroline and Dup have moved out and she's on the warpath. Alice is still away and not coming back anytime soon so he's worried about her and the baby and that's even without him missing her. Ed's a pain and Liv's moved out and is working at the bar. He someone and that someone will have to be me." Rosie explained, "I've not seen him so stressed in a long time. I'm worried about him."

"It's hard... having your wife away from you." Max sighed,

"Yes Max... but we are in the same country... Alice is thousands and thousands of miles away in the UK. Dad can't just jump in his car and drive up. He can't just catch a train or a quick plane."

"I know. I'm just... I love you Rosie. Of course I'm going to miss you." Max said sadly, "You're everything to me, you're all I have."

"I know... and I'm already missing you but y'know, least my field work will be done!" Rosie chirpily tried to say, desperate to try and convince herself that there was some bright side.

"Yeh." Max sighed, drawing out the word. "Your Dad needs you though and... I understand ok? Don't worry about me. I'll be ok. Just make sure you call me everyday yeh?"

"Of course I will!" Rosie promised him, "I'm just so sorry Max... you know..."

"Don't be. You're the most loving and loyal person I know... it's why I love you. The woman I love wouldn't leave her family in crisis..."

"I love you Max." Rosie cried, sniffling as she tried to wipe her eyes quickly.

"I love you too..." Max sniffed as he finished, "I'll send you some things up tomorrow in the post."

"Thank you." Rosie whispered, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You bet." Max grinned, "Take care... I know you always do but..."

"You're over protective." Rosie finished giggling.

"That's the one." Max laughed, "Love you."

"Love you too, sweet dreams." Rosie softly told him.

"Sweet dreams." Max wished her before both people put the phone down. Rosie kept her hand on the receiver for a minute as he used her free hand to wipe her eyes. That had been easier than she expected but at the same time harder. He'd just accepted it in his understanding way. He'd said all the right things.

"Bed." Rosie whispered to herself as she wandered through the dark, sleeping house alone. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue as she had a quick drink before rushing to her bedroom. She'd held it on for so long... but now, in the privacy of her room, Rosie couldn't help but fall into her pillow, crying into it quietly. She was allowed a cry was she not? She needed her husband but her Dad needed her... and she knew that she had to stay. Her marriage was strong... her family wasn't.

**A/N – Sorry it's short! I'll be writing some more too!**


End file.
